fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Hanabirano Sakura
is the lead Cure in Flowery Pretty Cure . She is a girl who always loves flowers. Her Cure form is . Her catchphrase is , which suits the flower symbol Sakurano represents as a Pretty Cure, the cherry blossom. Appearance Sakurano has a long curly brown hair, her eyes are blue color and she wears a white dress with a blue bow at her waist, over her dress she wears a (I do not know) color light blue. She wears a half white pants with a blue sneaker, she have various jewelries. As Cure Sakura she wears a white and pink dress with two flowers at the waist, a pink ribbon with a brooch in the shape of pink heart. his arm protection are white with a pink ribbon on her wrists, she wears white boots that go up your quilts. his hair is the same as http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Regina (only hot pink color) with a pink bow with a cherry blossom brooch in the middle. Personality Sakurano is the student council president of Yokai first Middle school that cares a lot about others, she always loved flowers and helps her grandmother to take care of flowers. His dream is to one day be able to visit the Harmonious Garden a sacred garden with all kinds of flowers in the world. Sakurano is a lively and bright girl who always sees all the possible side. she is Alicia and Aimi's childhood friend who are also his teammates. History on August 4th is the birthday of Sakura and her older sister Umeno took the Harmony Tower, getting there, Sakura and her older sister find Alicia who was walking with his parents both were then see the flowers that were around tower, Sakura had seen a 'rabbit' which actually was Chiko Alicia give a present for Sakura the present is Two Earrings shaped like a heart, the two then return to their relatives Sakurano said he wants to go to the top of the tower and did not mind having to wait in line, his sister agrees and they begin to wait. A girl around 6-7 years old called Makoto was crying, Sakura went to help her, then help her back to wait, While, some people tried cutting through the line. Anger invoked a Kurokawa then Sakura become Cure Sakura with the help of a fairy named Chiko. Relationship Tenshino Alicia: Alicia is a Sakura's childhood friend, the two are very good friends and do most things together. Aino Aimi:Aimi is a Sakura's childhood friend of Sakurano they do not talk much because Aimi became a famous Actress. Hanabirano Ayano and Hanabirano Taro:are the Sakura Parents. Hanabirano Umeno:Umeno is the Sakura's old sister, Sakura have a big surprise when she discoverer how umeno is Cure Violet. Akita Nemui:Nemui and Sakura met at a mall and the two became good friends, in episode 15 Nemui is revealed as Cure Sparkling and the two become teammates. Haruka and Erika:the two are friends of the school. Asahina Mirai-in Flowery Pretty Cure all starts:The Carnaval of the flowers Mirai and Sakura turned friends. Cure Sakura Cure Sakura is Sakura's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Cherry Blossoms, Flowers and Love. The main attack of Cure Sakura is Sakura Sword, she transformed by say"Pretty Cure! Love ♥ morfose Attacks Sakura Sword-is the main attack of Cure Sakura, she create a pink light sword and purifies the Kurokawa. Love Arrow Attack!!!!-is the second attack of Cure Sakura,she create a big Arrow and purifies the kurokawa. Floral Purification-is the group attack, they create a big heart and shoot at in the Kurokawa purifies her. Etymology Hanabirano (花びらの):"Hanabira"(花びら) means Petal in Japanese and "No" (の) means of. Sakura (さくら):Sakura ( is a Cherry blossom that is its theme flower. so his name means "Petal of cherry blossom" Cure Sakura because his name is Sakura and its theme flower is Cherry Blossom. Category:Flowery Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures